This invention is related to the production of arlyene sulfide polymer. More particularly this invention is related to the production of phenylene sulfide polymer. In one of its aspects this invention is related to the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer. In another of its aspects this invention is related to the use of multiple reaction zones in series in the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer.
In one concept of this invention, it relates to the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer using a series of substantially liquid-full reaction zones with seriatim reduction of temperature and pressure followed by a final liquid-containing zone in which the pressure is further reduced and in which the temperature is raised sufficiently to provide ample heat to the reaction slurry for flash evaporation of the more volatile components in the effluent slurry in this zone and downstream from this final zone.
Processes for producing arylene sulfide polymers are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,354,129, 3,790,536 and the copending application Ser. No. 495,450 filed Aug. 8, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,177. In these, methods are disclosed for producing arylene sulfide polymer both with and without the use of modifying components in the reaction mixture. Processes for production of arylene sulfide polymer, or more specifically, phenylene sulfide polymer, have heretofore generally been limited to batch operation. Up to now a satisfactory method for continuous operation of a process for producing arylene sulfide polymers had not been developed. An operable and economic method for the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer would be advantageous.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for the continuous production of arylene sulfide polymer. It is another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arlene sulfide polymer. It is still another object of this invention to provide a multiple reaction zone process for the production of arylene sulfide polymer in which the pressure of the reaction zones is regulated to provide flow from one reaction zone to the next without the use of mechanical means of transfer between the reaction zones.
Other aspects, concepts, objects and the various advantages of this invention will be apparent from a study of this disclosure, the drawing, and the appended claims.